Remember
by CuteFrenchFan
Summary: What if when Tommy and Megan went to the bar, Megan had said 'yes? What if Megan had slept with Tommy and then forgot about it? What would have been her reaction the next morning? Megan blames the alcohol, but the next morning she finds herself with Tommy in her bed again. But she doesn't remember a thing again. In this story Megan fights against herself and her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

« Remember.»

Summary:

What if when Tommy and Megan went to the bar, Megan had said 'yes'? What if Megan had slept with Tommy and then forgot about it? What would have been her reaction the next morning? Megan blames the alcohol, but the next morning she finds herself with Tommy in her bed _again_. But she doesn't remember a thing_ again_. In this story Megan fights against herself and her feelings, but how long will she stand?

Disclaimer: I do not own Body of proof. That's why its called 'fan'fiction. :)

Megan was sound asleep, the sheet of her bed against her soft skin, but the sheet felt different and her mattress harder but she didn't pay attention. She was in her dreams, it was at night that she realized how lucky she was, a beautiful daughter, a career, people who cared about her. Especially a detective, he cared a little too much about her she thought, but even she would never admit it, in a way she liked it. His smiles when she arrived, his special attentions, she knew that she could count on him, but trusting him, was a different story. A little voice in her head told her not to, he had won her trust once and then messed up just after. Tears had fallen and a heart had been broken, and a couple of photo frames too, she remembered the last time she talked to him like it was yesterday, on the worst day of her life, the day he admitted his infidelity, she remembered how it broke her, because it still did. She knew that he had learned his lesson and that he really wanted a second chance but for her, he shouldn't need a second chance because he shouldn't have blown the first. She moved a little, she couldn't find a comfortable position, lately she had trouble sleeping. She turned around and stretched her arms without even opening her eyes, she felt something soft and warm next to her, curiously she open her eyes.

"Tommy?! What the hell?! Oh my- Why are we in your car?! I can't even.. Oh god, we're naked!"

Tommy woke up in half a second and hit his head against the roof of his car. "Ow! Well that's incredibly rude after what we've just done" he said with a wide smile. Megan wasn't sure how she felt, it was the feeling between anger,embarrassment, shock and sickness. She covered her face with her hands, sighed and asked "What happened.."

From the looks of it, only one thing could have happened, but she didn't want to believe it.. "You don't remember?" Megan nodded no in embarrassment.. "Um, well we were in a bar.. and um-" "That, I remember but I left the bar..!" she said covering her naked body with the sheet. "Yeah, but you came back and agreed to go in a hotel. Then we got in my car, you kept kissing me while I was driving and told me that you couldn't wait, so I parked the car where I knew we wouldn't be disturbed.." "And we had sex in the middle of nowhere, at the back your car..?" It was Tommy turn to nod. "Oh my god.." Megan sighed. "You regret it don't you?" Tommy asked disappointed. Megan sighed again. "Tommy, I was drunk.. I didn't know what I was doing.." Tommy scoffed, last night, when she was in his arms, he thought that he had won her back, her walls had finally fallen, apparently not.

"Maybe you don't remember it, but you know exactly what you were doing." "I need to get dressed.. There no space in this car.." Megan said annoyed. "You manage to undress yourself pretty fast last night.." Tommy said with a grin of his face, Megan wanted to slap him, but just gave him a look and said "Not funny." "Okay, okay. I can use the sheet as a improvised changing room so you can dress outside the car, I'll put my boxer on, give me two seconds." Megan turned around, but she could see Tommy in the mirror of his car, she couldn't help herself, sometimes she really didn't understand herself, she was pissed off by him, but he still manage to turn her on. Tommy caught her look, she immediately looked away, feeling a little bit more angry with herself, now he knew that she attracted by him. Tommy smiled to himself, finished dressing himself and gave Megan her clothes. He got out of the car, went around the it and opened the door so Megan could get out of it, he covered her with the sheet to protect her from the cold. She putted her panties on, and then her skinny black jeans, she heard some noises in the bushes, looked everywhere but saw no one. "Tommy are you sure that nobody's here?"

"Yes, it's okay, I assure you, nobody looking at you naked, except me." Megan slapped his arm and giggled. This time, something was definitely moving in bushes, Megan screamed and hugged Tommy firmly, he hugged her back and stroke her cheek.

"Shhhuush, It's okay, I'm here" Naturally, she putted her arms around his neck, his smile, the way he looked at her, melted her heart. She was lost in his gaze, defenceless, just enjoying the magic of the moment, she gave him a small smile. He brought her closer from him, there was practically no space between their lips, he dared her, to see how far this could go. He felt her heart beating fast against his chest, she closed her eyes, suddenly something ran out of the bushes, it was a cat.. Megan looked at the cat running until is was out of her sight. She turned her attention back to Tommy, and realized what she was about to do, she couldn't let herself go there, not again. She instantly backed away,her movement was so fast that Tommy let go of the sheet, revealing her breast, Tommy bit his lower lip and smirked.

"Megan, you're topless.." Megan looked down and gave him a look. He picked her the sheet and the rest of her clothes. "Here, I'll help you.." Megan grabbed her things. "I don't need your help." said Megan, sounding annoyed. "I didn't mean to-" "Tommy, just go in the car, leave me alone." "Megan I-" "Leave me alone." He let go of her clothes, and slammed the door of his car, he sat,looked at her in the mirror, how beautiful she was, she could hate him, put his heart threw hell but she was still magnificent, but he had to admire from a distance, he had messed up again.

Megan got in car and stared at him. "Can you bring me home please..?" He didn't even looked at her, started the engine and drove her back home. During the travel, no word were shared, it was complete silence, just a bunch of awkward looks, they were trying to read each other, all that Tommy could saw was anger.. All that Megan saw disappointment and hurt, pure hurt. He parked the car in front of her condo and turned the engine off. "Here we are.." said Tommy. "Thank you for the ride.." she said with a small smile. "So, that's it. We had sex and now we're gonna act like nothing ever happened.." "Tommy, I'm so sorry, I feel so embarrassed.." "You feel 'embarrassed', Megan I feel humiliated and used." "I didn't use you, I swear.." "Then what did you do? Was that a plan? Your revenge from 20 years ago? Acting like you loved me and then dump me?" "No! Of course not." "Yeah, whatever." "Tommy-" "Just, get out of the car. Please."

* * *

Hello guys! So, yes, it's published earlier than I thought! But I really wanted to get this out of my head. I hope you like the beginning! Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

« Remember.»

Summary:

What if when Tommy and Megan went to the bar, Megan had said 'yes'? What if Megan had slept with Tommy and then forgot about it? What would have been her reaction the next morning? Megan blames the alcohol, but the next morning she finds herself with Tommy in her bed _again_. But she doesn't remember a thing_ again_. In this story Megan fights against herself and her feelings, but how long will she stand?

Disclaimer: I do not own Body of proof. That's why its called 'fan'fiction. :)

Author Note: Wow, just wow. I'm so happy that you guys like the story line, having your support is the best thing ever! I'm really trying to express the feelings of Tommy and Megan towards each other. Writing in english is kind of hard for me, but, I think I'm getting better and better, well I hope so anyway. Thank you auto correct! All the 'guest' reviews don't seem to be appearing on the site, but I do read them! One last thing! Kristen, I'm doing one story at the time, so once this short little story is done, I will finish 'He was never yours to have. I think I won't be able to update again until the 13th of August, so see you in a week, or more, I really don't know, I haven't got a chapter in advance.. :3

* * *

Megan looked one last time at Tommy before leaving his car, she watched him drove away, with her hair in the wind and her heart in a million peace's. She didn't recognize herself any more. She looked down and sighed, when she looked up, Tommy's car had disappeared. She started walking to her apartment, opened the door, took her heels off, sat against the wall, covered her face with hands and thought.

How could she make such a big mistake? It wasn't just a kiss, it was sex.. She knew that it wasn't just Tommy, she was to blame and the worst part that she couldn't do anything but hate herself. But, when she saw Tommy expression, you could see that she had hurt him. She had never seen his sensible side, she knew that he didn't show it to anyone. He always presented himself as a strong man, a bad ass, he didn't show his feelings. Kind of like her..She was lost, her head told her to stay away from him, take her distances and let time heal his pain, but her heart told her that he it wasn't fair on him, he shouldn't suffer because of her stupid errors. For once, he seemed honest with her, no more stupid games, no tricks, just the truth, he really cared about her.

"Oh, hey mum! I didn't hear you come back last night! So how was your date with Tommy?" Megan got up and took her jacket off. "How do you know I was with Tommy..?" Megan asked worried. "You told me.." "Really when?" said Megan surprised. "Last night, you send me a text..! Oh, and dad called he asked if he could have me tonight instead of tomorrow because he wants to take me to a concert.. Can I go? Please!" "Yeah sure, go, be young and stupid..!" "Really? I have to call all my friends! It's going to be so cool! Thank mum!" Lacey ran in her room, screaming of excitement. Megan laughed, seeing her daughter happy was all that mattered. But her smile soon faded, she thought about what her daughter had said_ the text._ She took her bag and shake it, all the items inside it fell on the kitchen counter, until finally she saws her phone land on the floor. She pick it up and quickly unlocked it._ Hey sweetie, I'm with Tommy at a bar. I'll come back late. Love you!_ Great, she thought. This wasn't like her, she would never, never admit going out with Tommy. She would say that she was with Kate or had a lot of work. She must have been really drunk.. "You still didn't tell me how it was.." said Lacey curiously. "What?" asked Megan, she was still in her daydream. "Your date, with Tommy" "Oh, um, it was all right, I guess.." "It was 'all right" Lacey gave a suspicious look at her mother. Megan stayed silent.. "Okay, don't tell me. I have to go to school anyway.. See you in 2 days mum!" she said hugging her, Megan kissed her forehead. Lacey waved her goodbye, took her bag and left. Megan prepared herself too, change clothes, ate, redid her make-up, but all she could think of was Tommy, she couldn't avoid him, and she would have to face him in less than an a hour._ Oh why did their relationship have to so complicated..? _

Later that day, Megan was with Ethan in the autopsy room, he was talking about science, again, Megan loved science but it was like, everything that got out of Ethan mouth sounded stupid, but at least, he wasn't talking about zombies..

"Doctor Hunt, I was thinking maybe if we looked at this in a different way, it would lead us to the killer, because if we-" _ She ran laughing with Tommy following, he grabbed her arm and turned her around, she giggle as he lifted her up against his car. He kissed her passionately, she putted her legs around his waist, she ran her hands through his hair, their lips parted a little, they were both out of breath, he slowly putted her back on the ground,she kissed him harshly one last time before getting in his car. _"Doctor Hunt? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Megan turned around to face Ethan, looking puzzled. "Um, Megan are you okay?" "What? Oh. Um, I just, um, remembered something... I have to go." said Megan pointing at the door. As soon as she finished her sentence, she headed for the police station. She didn't even bother changing, she was still wearing her white blouse. Megan entered the station running, when Tommy saw her, it wasn't the usual smile, but more of a annoyed look, he turned around and start walking away, she accelerate and shouted his name, twice, the third time he finally turned around. "What do you want." said Tommy coldly. "To talk." Tommy scoffed. "I think you made things pretty clear this morning.." "I'm slowly remembering things, I keep having flash backs , I'm to blame too, I-" "What you were assuming I raped you?" "No! Ew, no, of course not, I know you wouldn't do that.." "Okay." She looked down, and slowly looked up again.. "Tommy, what do want me to do, I can't turn back time.." "What about assuming it?" "Assuming it? Okay." She turned around and was about to scream what she and Tommy had done, but he covered her mouth and turned her around. "What are you doing?!" asked Megan "Saving you the embarrassment." He let go of her arm and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

« Remember.»

Summary:

What if when Tommy and Megan went to the bar, Megan had said 'yes'? What if Megan had slept with Tommy and then forgot about it? What would have been her reaction the next morning? Megan blames the alcohol, but the next morning she finds herself with Tommy in her bed _again_. But she doesn't remember a thing_ again_. In this story Megan fights against herself and her feelings, but how long will she stand?

Disclaimer: I do not own Body of proof. That's why its called 'fan'fiction. :)

Author Note: Hi guys! I'm back from London! So much cool stuff as happened there, gosh I love London. And Dana Delany as replied to me 4 times in a day on twitter. o: ( IvyBoileau) I know it's a short chapter, but it was just to say that I'm still here and that I haven't stopped this story! Next update should be in a week I think! :)

* * *

Later that day, Megan was in her office, doing paper work. She heard a light knock on her door, but didn't look up. "Yeah," she said. "Can I come in?" said a hesitating voice. This time, she looked up. "Oh, Tommy. Yeah sure!" He closed the door and approach her desk slowly. "I wanted to say, I'm sorry too.." said Tommy insecurely. "Okay, apology accepted." said Megan with a small smile. "So.. Wanna grab something to eat, it's almost 9PM.." "It's sweet of you, but no thank you. I'm not hungry, I think I'm going to go home actually.." "You want a ride?" Megan smirked, he never gives up.. "Okay.." She got all her things and headed for the garage, where Tommy's car was parked.

Slowly, things we're getting back to normal in their relationship, they were talking again and he even made her laugh. Tommy parked his car outside her condo. "See you tomorrow!" said Megan, with a big smile on her face. He waved her goodbye and she got out of his car. Megan opened the door of her apartment, took of her heels and her jacket. She went in the kitchen and got herself a beer, she sat and unlocked her cell, the had a reminder that in a week, it was Tommy birthday. She didn't even remember marking that in the calendar, it must have been Tommy who took her phone and did that.. She smirk, and took a sip of her beer. A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts, she putted the beer on the kitchen counter and answered it. "Tommy? What are you doing here..?" "You forgot you sunglasses in my car." he said handing them to her. "Um, thanks, you could have given them to me tomorrow.." "Yeah, I know."

With a smile on her face she replied, "Okay, well thanks!" "Your welcome..!" He smiled back at her, there was a moment of silent before she said, "You can go now.." "You're not gonna let me in..?" "I don't want to be rude but..why would I let you in..It's getting late.." "Well, to visit your apartment..!" "You already been in my apartment.." "Let's act like, I'm potential buyer!" "It's not on the market.." "That why I said imagine.." he said letting himself in. "Well, sure Tommy, you can come in." said Megan sarcastically. "Okay, let's visit your place!" "Seriously? Tommy, I'm tired and I'm not a kid, I'm not going to play estate agent with you.." "What? You prefer acting like a nurse?" he said smirking. "Okay. Let's get this over with so that I can get some sleep. That the kitchen, the lounge,my bedroom, lacey room at the end of corridor and the bathroom is next to my room. Happy?" she said pointing at the different rooms. "I'm not going to buy your house if I don't see all the rooms.." "Oh dear god. I think your more annoying that my mother" She said looking up. She lead him to her bedroom and made him look around. Tommy lied down on her bed. "Tommy get off my bed." "I thought you wanted to sleep.." "Not with you, now get out of my bed!" she said sounding annoyed. He laughed seeing the look on her face. "Tommy,I'm serious, get OFF my bed!" she said giving him a hands up, but instead he dragged her in his arms, hugging and tickling her. She tried to get out of his grip but he always brought her against him, she laughed and screamed that he had to stop playfully. He was lied down on her back and kissing her shoulder. "Stop it! I'm serious now!" she said giggling. "Oh yeah, you don't sound it.. Why are you laughing then.." She turned to face him, but she didn't expect to be _that _close,"I- I'm laughing from nerves.." she said mowing away. "I make you nervous?" he said gently running his fingers threw her hair, she watched his every move. She touched his lips with her finger, they felt so soft, she remembered how amazing his kisses felt..She was thinking,_ what are my doing?_ But she couldn't control herself, her head was telling to make him leave, but her body wasn't reacting, all the words that she got out of her mouth was revelations she wanted to hide. "You know.. That, I don't want to loose you. I hate it when you're mad at me.." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I can't stay mad at you.." They looked at each other, both smiling. "Stop looking at me like that.." she said biting her lower lip. "Like what?" he said gently. There was something in his voice, so soothing, hypnotizing.."Like _I'm so sexy and irresistible_" "Well, I am irresistible.." "No you're not.." she said laughing "If I kissed you, would you resist me?"

* * *

So, what do you think, will she resist him? Don't forget to review! :s #Ivy.


	4. Chapter 4

« Remember.»

Summary:

What if when Tommy and Megan went to the bar, Megan had said 'yes'? What if Megan had slept with Tommy and then forgot about it? What would have been her reaction the next morning? Megan blames the alcohol, but the next morning she finds herself with Tommy in her bed _again_. But she doesn't remember a thing_ again_. In this story Megan fights against herself and her feelings, but how long will she stand?

Disclaimer: I do not own Body of proof. That's why its called 'fan'fiction. :)

He came closer to her lips. "Please don't do this to me.." Megan said desperately. She was talking to herself, she knew, that was it, she had played with fire and she was about to get burned, it was too late. He approach her and locked his lips on hers, has soon as they were touching Megan body became crazy, searching for closeness, putting her hands everywhere, tossing and turning, always deepening the kiss. She looked up while Tommy was placing kisses on her jaw line "I don't want this. Stop it!" she said searching for his lips again. It was like she was two, one was the 'old' Megan, rejecting Tommy, still hurt from their breakup, the other was the crazy one, wanting Tommy, giving him all that she had. Megan was squirming in protest, but that weird power he had over her made her stay in his arms, she started to unbutton his shirt and throwing it on the ground. He lied down on her, he placed his arm under her back to unzip her dress, once that off, he covered them with the bed sheet to continue what was going to be a wild night.

The next morning, Megan slowly woke up, feeling sore and tired. She got out of bed, without even opening her eyes, she didn't have the energy. She walked in the kitchen and realized that she was only wearing her bra and panties,_ Man she must have really tired last night_.. she thought, she didn't even remember going to bed last night. She made herself some coffee and waked back in bed with her eyes closed, she took a sip of her coffee when she felt something kissing her arm, she instantly open her eyes and screamed. She let go of her cup of coffee, the burning liquid went on the stranger. But that person was no stranger at all, it was Tommy. "Ow! Man, that burns, are you going to wake me up by a different way of torture every morning?!" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" said Megan in shock, well "shock" wasn't strong enough to describe what she was feeling. "Megan, I'm my face is being cooked could you please concentrate on that for 2 seconds?!" Megan ran out of her bedroom and searched for a towel, putted it cold water, and ran in the bedroom to heel Tommy. The burned was on Tommy left cheek and nose, she touch it with the cold glove. "Ouch.." said Tommy "I'm so sorry Tommy, I didn't mean too! But, what the hell are you doing here?!" "Oh god. Please tell me you remember.." "Please tell me we didn't.." Tommy sighed, and look at her.. "Sorry, but yeah. We slept together." "How the hell is this happening again?!" she screamed. She covered her face with her hands, she got up and went in the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it. Tommy slowly walked in the kitchen, she saw him and said "Stay away from me." "You scared you might end up in bed with me again?" She gave him a look as if she wanted to kill him, she turned around and took a sip of water and sighed in anger. "So are we really going to go threw this again? You're going to de mad at me because we slept together? Don't blame me you're the one who-" "Do not even finish that sentence. I don't know what happened but you could have stopped me!" "So I was suppose to say no when you unbuttoned my shirt?" "Tommy. If you had a little bit of common sense you would know the person kissing you, and making love to you isn't me!" "I'm pretty sure it was you.." "I'm mean that, its not the normal me.." "You didn't drink last night, try another excuse." "How does this keep happening.." "Megan, why is it so hard for you to admit that you love me? We just shared intimate moment together, that what people do when they love each other. It's not a big deal." "Tommy, I don't love you. Why is it so hard for you to accept that?" "We slept together 2 days in a row, but you don't love me. Yeah sure!" "Why are you so calm about this?!" "Because I'm curious to know what excuse you're going to use tomorrow. If you don't mind, I'm going to prepare myself for work!" he said turning around and walking towards Megan bedroom. "Are you drugging me?" Tommy turned around instantly and gave her a confused look. "Excuse me?" "Are you drugging me? I can't think of another explanation!" "Megan, I do not need drugs to get you in bed. I'm sad that you think so low of me!" "Well explain it to me? What is happening to me?!" "I'DONT KNOW!" he said screaming. "Yeah, like usual."

* * *

Author Note: Hi guys! Another short chapter, but I guess I like to keep you guys waiting (yes, i'm a cruel person haha!) and, if i did a big chapter there would be no supense and stuff. Love!


	5. Chapter 5

« Remember.»

Summary:

What if when Tommy and Megan went to the bar, Megan had said 'yes'? What if Megan had slept with Tommy and then forgot about it? What would have been her reaction the next morning? Megan blames the alcohol, but the next morning she finds herself with Tommy in her bed _again_. But she doesn't remember a thing_ again_. In this story Megan fights against herself and her feelings, but how long will she stand?

Disclaimer: I do not own Body of proof. That's why its called 'fan'fiction. :)

Author Note: Hey, sorry for not updating in so long, but it's that time of year again, the back to school time. All I've been thinking about is what clothes I'm going to wear and stuff. (In France, we don't have uniforms haha!) Because this year is exam year and one of the first exam is only a month after school has started, you have to study in advance, the exams are really really hard (last year I had 21 out of 40..I have no idea what garde it is in the UK and US.) What I'm saying is, that I don't know if I'm going to update as often.. Because this year school has to come first. (it's hard to say, believe me.) But to make up for that (kind of.) I'm going to give you clues for the next chapters of "He was never yours to have." Try to figure them out! Pregnancy- dating- kidnapping- drugs.

I know it's an extra small chapter, but it's my why to say that I'm still here.

* * *

Megan searched for her bag while Tommy walked back in her bedroom. She nervously searched for that little bottle, she felt so frustrated,she couldn't reply to all his arguments, they could have left it as a one time thing, and she would have gotten away with it, but two? Impossible. And he was right, what if she slept with him again? What would she say? If he he had the power to make her sleep with him, why couldn't she have the power over him to make him back off? _Simply because I want it too.._she thought. No, no. If she wanted him to back off once and for all, she had to convince herself she didn't want a relationship too. She couldn't deny that she needed him, or cared about him. But she had to sort out this mess, starting with herself. But to do that she had to be calm, she finally found her medicine and took 4 capsule, she as about swallow them when Tommy walked to her and asked. "Megan, what are you doing?" he asked calmly. She turned around quickly with a surprised look on her face. "God. Tommy don't do that you scared me!" "What are those?" he said, pointing at the pills. "They're just sleeping pills.." Tommy gave Megan a suspicious look. "What?" "How long have you been taking them?" "A couple of days, why?" Tommy took the bottle from her hand and read the warnings and side effects at the back of it. "You do know that you're only suppose to take two?" "Yes. I know. But I'm little bit more stressed then usual." she said, sounding a little bit annoyed. "Megan, that's it! Maybe that's why you keep forgetting everything!" "No it's not.." "How do you know that?" "I don't. How do_ you _know that that's the reason I forget things?" "Don't you think it's odd? You could at least run a test!" "We're not allowed to use the lab for personal use.." "Oh come Megan. Since when do you follow rules.. What are you scared of?" "Okay, okay! I'll ask Ethan for run a couple a tests, and then we can go back to normal.." "Normal? So this was a phase, us being sex friends.." "You are not my sex friend!" said Megan giggling, "You're something better, you're my best friend.." she continued, hugging him tightly. Tommy didn't expect a hug, but he hugged her back, maybe, she was right.. maybe being her friend was better, at least they knew what they were towards each other and they didn't have to read each other for answers, but he couldn't help feeling a little hurt, what Megan didn't understand is that he could give her so much love, a bright future and more, he sighted in disappointment. "Tommy.. I don't need a boyfriend. I need a friend.." He gave her a small smile as Megan placed her head in his neck, she close her eyes and smiled to herself, she had finally made him understand without arguing or hurting him (well, at least that's what she thought..) she had decided to change of approach, maybe by giving him a little bit of what he wanted, they could somehow have a stable relationship as friends, nothing more.


End file.
